Déjà Vu Shikamaru OneShot
by TrueLoveBeliever
Summary: ShikamaruxOC. It's just so easy for him to hurt her feelings, just cause she likes him...Better than summary- - R&R Go and Flame, if you want.


Disclaimer: i don't freaking own Naruto, but i own Chikani!

* * *

You and Shikamaru were lying on the grass in the fields. Both of you were supposed to be relaxing, but your short attention span prevented that from happening.

"Shika-kunnnnnnn," you whined again, "I'm bored!!!"

"Watch the clouds or sleep," he replied for the umpteenth time.

"Noooo, that's so _boring_!"

"So troublesome," he sighs.

"Fine, let's talk then!" You suggested excitedly, "Let's talk about the future! It's always a fun topic, ne?"

"I'll answer if you shut up," he bargains.

"Okay!" you agree.

"Let's see. I just want to marry a girl who's neither beautiful nor ugly. Then just have two kids, a girl and a boy. They would be come ninja and when the boy gets strong enough I'll retire as a ninja and live my days playing Shougi in the park." He finishes.

"Wow. What a boring life! I want a cute guy who would be strong enough to carry me around and then we'd live happily ever after!" you say enthusiastically.

"That's stupid. A lot of guys are cute to you _and_ you're so light that pretty much _anyone_ can carry you. So what kind of life is that?" Shikamaru states bluntly.

"Still! That's the life I want!"

"It's pointless." He says, in an insulting tone pointed at your stupidity.  
_  
Why does he have to be so dull and heartless of my ideas?!_

Tears come to your eyes quickly. Shikamaru always seemed to be able to get to your feelings really quick.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" You yell, jumping up and running away.  
_  
Stupid Shikamaru! Look at me, I'm crying. I'm so pathetic. Maybe he's right about everything. _You think, as you furiously wipe your eyes.  
_  
He's always being like this! So dull! So why do I even like him?! What do I even see in him!?_

You got to a tree and jumped into its highest branches. You tried to dry your eyes but more tears just kept pouring out. So you gave up.  
**  
SHIKAMARU'S POV  
**_  
What did I do? Why did she run off suddenly like that?_

Thoughts flowed in and out of your mind, preventing you from resting. Giving up on the idea of even falling asleep, you stood and looked around for any sign of Chikani. Lying next to you was here jacket that she must have dropped. You picked it up and gave a small grin. Now you had a reason to visit her. Hurriedly, you ran towards the general direction she left in. Running was something you never did, yet it was what you were doing now. Chikani must mean a lot to you then.

You ran past a tree but stopped as you heard familiar sniffling sounds. Silent as a cat, you jumped up.

"Chikani?" you said softly. Her head lifted as you caught her red eyes. She was crying, and it was your entire fault.

"G-go away," She said weakly, both of you knew she didn't mean it. You scooted closer wrapped your arms around her.

"Oh Chikani, I'm sorry," you softly murmured.

"I know," She replied, turning her head.

Without thinking, you slowly leaned your head forward.

"Sh-Shika-kun?" she whispered.  
_  
What am I doing?_

Finally your lips met hers in a soft innocent kiss. Both of you sat there, neither of you comprehending the actions that just took place. Finally your sense came back to you and you quickly took your lips away.

"Gomen, Gomen Chikani-chan!" you stuttered, blushing.

Then she, too, regained her senses. She lightly smiled and said, "Its fine, Shika-kun."

Then she jumped out of the tree and yelled up, "Plus, I think I might've liked it!"

You were dazed as you jumped out of the tree, touching your lips. The kiss was almost magical. Subconsciously, you dragged your feet home, mumbling a 'hi' to your mother. She smiled knowingly at your stupid grin, exclaiming, "My little Shika is finally growing up!"  
**  
Next Day**

ChIkAnI's p0v

Today, your team had no missions and so you decided to take a walk in the afternoon. After a few minutes, you bumped into Chouji who, surprise, surprise, was eating chips.  
"Hey Chouji! Your team doesn't have any missions either?" you asked.

"Nope," He replied, stuffing more chips into his mouth.

_No missions for them either? Then, what if I see … him?  
_  
You were worried about yesterday, especially about what you had said after it. So far today, you had successfully managed to avoid him. At night, when the sun had already set and the moon was bright in the night sky, you were crossing the park to get home.

You heard a light 'thump' and spun around.

"Shik-Shikamaru-kun?" you asked nervously. He waved.

"Hai. Hi, Kani-chan," he replied lazily walking towards you. He was having a hard time to keep his lazy demeanor since he was as worried about yesterday's events as well.

You stood frozen in your place.  
_  
Kuso. Why am I so nervous?  
_  
He had stepped close enough that if you slightly moved forward, your foreheads would meet. You slowly looked up to him

"Shika-kun," You whispered and he leaned in and kissed you a second time and after a couple seconds, he pulled away. His eyes met yours, expecting an reaction. You gave a small smile.

"What are you smiling at, Kani-chan?" He asked.

"Déjà vu," you replied, grinning widely. He smiled back and walked to your side, grasping your hand in his. He walked you home, both of you smiling the whole way.


End file.
